1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shifter assemblies for vehicles and, more specifically, to a manual gear shifter assembly for a transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a shifter for shift operating a transmission of a vehicle. One example of a shifter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,875 to Wang. In this patent, the shifter includes a solenoid and a biasing member coupled to the solenoid such that when the solenoid is activated, the biasing member is moved. The shifter also includes a block coupled to the biasing member and a shift lever having a protrusion forming a nose extending towards the block. As the solenoid is activated, the biasing member moves in a vertical direction such that the blocker is moved into a position such that the motion of the nose, and in turn the shift lever, is blocked causing a “reverse gear lock-out”.
It is desirable to provide a manual gear shifter assembly that prohibits engagement of specific gears of a transmission at inappropriate speeds. It is also desirable to provide a manual gear shifter assembly that prohibits a shift lever from entering a position where a gear of the transmission engages. It is further desirable to provide a manual gear shifter assembly that inhibits shifting above predetermined speeds in order to not damage a transmission. Thus, there is a need in the art for a manual gear shifter assembly that meets at least one of these desires.